


Shocking Sleepover

by InkyOverlord



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mild Swearing, One Shot, Other, Platonic Relationships, Reader is gender neutral, Short One Shot, Sleepovers, Storms, gender neutral reader, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Kirby was excited to have a sleepover at your house!but of course things don't always go to plan................





	Shocking Sleepover

Sleeping over at a friend’s house was one of the exciting things Kirby had looked forward to,especially since he was gonna sleep at your house—and as much as he enjoyed being in Dedede’s castle,yours was really cool!

The sun was slowly setting as the pink puffball saw the first sight of the evening stars aside a few dark clouds passed by but that didn’t worry him a lot.He was also carrying a pinkish–red sleeping bag and some horror DVDs that he had ‘borrowed’ from the king’s collection.

Once he made it to your large door,he set aside his stuff and took an enormous breath in and floated up to your doorbell,pressing the button with his nubby hands and landing back safely onto the ground.

He soon heard the door unlock,followed by the door knob turning slightly and opening to reveal you.

“Poyo! (Y/n)!” Kirby exclaimed,excitedly swinging on his heels.

“Hey Kirbs,glad you could make it” You greeted him.

The pink puffball squished his own cheeks, “Why wouldn’t I poyo? I’m getting the chance to sleep at my favourite person’s house!”

You chuckled as his enthusiasm,before gesturing him inside. He of course–followed you,grabbing his stuff and waddling right in.

Kirby set his sleeping bag to the side for a moment and held out one of the DVDs.

“Poyo,can we watch a movie? I think picked a good one!” Kirby said,standing on his tippy toes.

“Sure thing kirbs,we can watch it during dinner” You replied,taking a closer look at the DVD in question and realized what it really was.

You looked a little bit concerned,”uhhh Kirbs are you sure you could handle it?”

“Of course! Poyo! I’ve defeated monsters twice my size so I'm not scared of any movie!” He said quite proudly.

You thought for a mount before sighing in defeat,unable to say no to the adorable puffball._ how could even anyway?_

“Fine fine,but don’t tell Meta knight that i’ve allowed it,otherwise he’ll stick that sword where the sun don’t shine”

“(Y/N)!”

“Sorry heheh”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Once you two settle into the couch,you both chow down on your dinner while the movie played,surprisingly not as scary that you thought it was though you checked up on him who seem alright so far,just chewing on his meal happily, which was a relief.

Soon Kirby stopped eating and glanced up at the roof,”poyo? Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” You asked as you turn the volume down on the movie,trying to hear what he’s hearing.

Small tiny thuds echoed from the top of your roof as well as the sound of water trickling down.

“Hm sounds like its raining outside” You spoke.

“I guess I got here just in time, poyo” Kirby said with a smile.

You chuckled slightly,”yeah otherwise you’ve might’ve become a soggy marshmallow”

Both of you laughed a bit at that mental image before a low rumble interrupted the moment,causing the puffball to suddenly freeze up.

“W-w-what was that?” He stuttered.

You set aside your plate and sat up from the couch and wandered over to the window and opened the curtains,Kirby followed,hopping up to the window as he watched the dark clouds roll over,rain dripping down the roof and rolled down the window.

You hummed,”Might be a storm coming through”

It rumbled a lot louder that before causing Kirby to yelp and float back down to the floor.

“Woah, you okay there Kirby?” You asked.

“Poyo--i’m--i’m fine! Poyo!--it’s just rain after all! It can’t hurt you” He replied,trying to brush off your concern.

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yep! Poyo! Never better!”

You tried to shrug it off as well but you still couldn't help but feel some sort of..sibling--Parental(?) Instincts urge you to comfort the clearly lying puffball.

Man,this is what Meta Knight probably feels like.

\-------------

After your little movie marathon,you washed the dishes ---and of course Kirby helped too even though you insisted that he was the guest at your house,he still wanted to help in someway possible.

Then soon after some time, Kirby set up his sleeping bag on the floor, next to your bed. He then wiggled his way into his bag like a snug sushi roll.

You came into the room,already in your pj’s,“Comfy there kirbs?”

He nodded as his little nubby paws clung onto the bag,”poyo! Yep”

Thunder rumbled once more,cutting your conversation short as the pink puffball’s grip tightened against the bag.

“Man,I hope this storm doesn’t continue all night” You said out loud,glancing out the window.

“Heheheh i h-hope so too” He stutters out.

You make your way to your bed,sliding into the fluffy blanket and laying your head against the pillow.

“G’night Kirbs” You said with a yawn,leaning over to your bedside table and turning off the lamp.

Kirby yawns as well,his eyes drooping slightly,”poyo….goodnight….(Y/n)”

And so for the next few hours,everything seemed peaceful...well not for the poor kirby, everytime thunder rumbled or roared it causes the poor puffball to slip more and more into his bag,hoping the sound of the storm would get blocked out but nope!

The storm was clearly going over your house,the sound getting louder and louder,making him shiver inside his bag.

He took a sharp inhale--he had been through worse stuff--had seen horrifying things and had the pressure of protecting the entire universe in his tiny child-like paws----------why in the world was he afraid of a few clouds making some noises?

He should be brave after all he knew being afraid of this was stupid and yet,the thunder rumbled causing the puffball to yelp and hide further in the bag.

And so he waited there,hoping that the storm would pass soon and after a while there was no sound.

He popped his head out of the bag,taking a look around the dark room and for some reason..the room looked a lot scarier at night.

  
  


Then out of nowhere a sudden flash of light followed by a loud crackle which caused the puffball to scream in terror before leaping out of his bag and crawling under your bed.

You were startled awake but the scream as you shot out of your bed,fumbling around to switch on the lamp.

“K-kirby?!?” You exclaimed ,throwing your blanket off your bed.

You kneel down to look under your bed,seeing the puffball shaking like a wet dog and tearing up. Another flash of light erupted causing Kirby to cry some more.

“Oh Kirbs..” You tried to soothe him as you reach your hand under the bed where he was huddle in, “it’s alright”

“I know! B-but i c-c-can’t help it” He hiccuped,”i-i-’m a star warrior and y-y-y-yet i’m scared of storms!”

“Kirby,it’s okay to be afraid” You tried to explain to him.

Kirby gulped some air in,”b-but your n-n-not scared!”

“Kirbs my boy,I am shit scared of storms” You admitted,Getting the attention of the puffball.

“H-how come you're n-not freaking out?” He asked,crawling a little bit forward.

“Heh,well, because your here” You spoke,”things aren’t as scary when your around other people,it's also nice to know that someone you know is also scared about the same thing as well,makes you feel less silly about your fears”

Finally Kirby crawled out from under and sat next to you,rubbing his tears away, “t-thank you for opening up about it p-p-poyo”

“No probs kirbs” You replied.

A loud flash of light appeared once more making the puffball cling onto your Pjs and hid his face against the fabric.You gently stroked the top of the puffball’s head,trying to soothe him.

“C’mon kirbs,would it make ya feel better if you slept with me?” You asked him.

Kirby nodded.You stood up,holding the puffball in your hands as you took him to the blankets. You both cuddled in the blanket as you tried to calm him down,poor thing was shivering.

“T-thank you (Y/N)” He spoke,”but I'm still telling Meta knight that you swore in front of me”

“Oh come_ onnn_” You teased him,”we were having a moment”

Kirby giggled,”alright poyo,i’ll let you off the hook”

And so the two of you fell asleep,even while the storm continued--but knowing you had each other help make the night easier to handle.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
